


Parenting

by billyshears



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, Human AU, M/M, and aziraphale is anathema's, crowley is newton's dad, newton and anathema are in their 20-ish and are classmates in college, newton says "dad" a lot because it was really cute to write, not a lot of backstory here, this is short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyshears/pseuds/billyshears
Summary: Crowley loves teasing his son Newton over his crush on Anathema. Until he meets Anathema's father, Aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Parenting

“Having another date with Anathema, are we?” Crowley called from the couch in a mocking tone as Newton left his room, recently showered and dressing sharply.

“They're not dates, dad! Its- we're studying together!” He retorted, blushing.

“Of course. Whatever you want to call it” Crowley grinned at his son's embarrassment. It never got old “By the way, that tie is stupid”

“Thanks dad, love you too” Newton groaned, undoing his tie and going to his room to put it away.

Crowley shook his head, amused, and the bell rang.

As he approached the door, he could hear muffled voices coming from outside.

“Dad, really, there's no need-“

“Sweetie, of course there's a need”

“You're embarrassing me! I'm not a little girl”

“I'm not, and I don't care- Oh, hello!” When Crowley opened the door, he found Anathema, next to man around his age. Maybe a bit older, considering his blonde hair looked almost white under the sunlight.

“Sup, Ana. Newt's at his room” Crowley greeted and Anathema smiled at him, calling out “thank you! Bye dad!” as she walked past him, into the house.

The man just sighed in defeat.

“Hey, what's up” Crowley called nonchalantly.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't-” the man focused on him, and extended a hand “I'm Aziraphale. Anathema's father”

Crowley shook his hand, and continued looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Name's Crowley. Did you need something?”

“Yes, well…” Aziraphale cleared his throat “Anathema mentioned this classmate of hers, Newton-“

“That'd be my boy” Crowley cut him off, frowning “Something wrong with him?”

“Oh, no! No, no, just- Well, Anathema has been coming here quite often, so I'd thought I'd make sure…”

“That they're not having sex twice a week?” Crowley talked over him again. Aziraphale looked scandalized, but didn't try to deny it “I wouldn't worry about it, I'm usually around so I don't think they do anything…  _ indecent _ ” He said the last word with fake disgust, and grinned as Aziraphale's face turned red “But seriously, man, they're adults already. You should let them make their own decisions” 

Aziraphale chewed on his lower lip, and nodded slowly.

“That's- yes, you're right, I think. Well, I will be on my way then. Nice to meet you”

“Yeah, same…” Crowley said, and waited until he was walking away “I can remind them to use protection, though!” He added then, and laughed in delight as Aziraphale stumbled the last steps to his car.

After he closed the door, Crowley let his thoughts linger on the guy for a moment. Fussy and old fashioned. Nothing too remarkable about him.

Oh, and he was the most beautiful man that Crowley had ever seen.

* * *

“Are you here to control the kids' pureness?”

Crowley greeted Aziraphale the next time Anathema showed up for their study dates; again, joined by her dad.

“My daughter needed a ride. I thought I'd say hello since I was here, is it a crime?”

“Not at all. Why don't you come in? You look like you drink tea, I can get you some of that”

“Excuse me, I  _ look  _ like I drink tea?” Aziraphale replied, not rolling his eyes but looking like he might at any moment “Lots of people drink tea, what do you even drink?”

“Oh you know, coffee, soda… wine…”

“Then maybe I can bring a wine with me, next time” Aziraphale looked up at him as he walked into the house; with such a mischievous glint in his eyes that Crowley had to rest against the door frame, worried that his knees would fail him.

* * *

“So… your girlfriend isn't coming over to study?”

“For the last time, she's not my girlfriend“ Newton replied automatically, not even looking up from his comic, expecting to hear a teasing “ _ yet _ ” from his dad.

When it didn't come he looked up, and paused as he noticed his father didn't have his usual playful grin on his face. In fact, he wasn't even looking at him, inspecting his nails with great focus instead.

“Dad? Is everything alright?”

“What? Of course” Crowley replied a little too quick “What kind of question is that?”

“I don't know. It kinda looked like you really wanted Anathema to come over, for some reason”

“No reason at all” Crowley all but yelled, slamming the door on his way out. 

* * *

“Ah, I see… no, it's ok – yes, no, of course –Yes – yes, I wanted to see you too-“ 

Newton's hushed tone caught Crowley's attention. He peered over and saw him hunched at his desk, speaking on the phone, and silently walked into the room to wait until the call was over.

“Alright… yes… yes, talk to you later… bye” Newton hang up with a small smile, and jumped when a hand clapped his shoulder. “Jesus Christ, dad!” 

“Language, kiddo” Crowley sat down at the bed. “Was that Anathema? Don't lie to me, of course it was. When are you going to ask her out?”

Newton rolled his eyes, and turned to his book.

“Yes, that was Anathema” He decided to ignore the second part “She called to say she couldn't come over, her father is sick and she's the only one- dad?”

“Aziraphale is sick?” Crowley stood up brusquely “Well, what are you waiting for?Ask her if she needs anything! And tell her we're coming over” Crowley instructed as he left the room, cursing under his breath while he looked for his keys.

“Okay…?” Newton sighed, dialing Anathema's number again.

* * *

“I convinced him to stay in bed” Anathema squeezed her hands, nervous “But I can't get him to take any medicine”

“Leave it to me” Crowley assured her, as Newton put an arm around her shoulders “Take a break, and catch up with Newt” 

***

“Knock knock” Crowley mumbled, and entered Aziraphale's room. 

Maybe if he did it quickly he could pretend it wasn't affecting him at all. Except that Aziraphale sat on his bed and smiled weakly at him, and his gay heart couldn't take it.

“Oh! To what do I owe the pleasu-” The last part got lost to a nasty cough.

“I heard there was a stubborn guy refusing to take care of himself”

“Dear, there is no need-“

“Shush” Crowley was thankful the light was low, because he was quite sure he blushed at being called  _ dear _ “You're making your daughter worry, you know”

“But I'm  _ fine _ ” Aziraphale complained, and then coughed again. 

Crowley stared at him. 

“Alright, alright” He pouted, and accepted the medicine from Crowley, gulping it down with a glass of water “I didn't mean to make her worry” He whispered “I guess I forget she's not a little girl anymore… Maybe I don't need to protect her all the time.”

“They really grow up so fast” Crowley agreed, finally daring to take a seat next to Aziraphale's bed.

“They do” Aziraphale muttered, laying down and closing his eyes “Crowley? Thanks for coming”

“No problem. Try to get some sleep” Crowley smiled softly. 

Once he was sure the other was asleep, he extended a hand to gently touch his hair. When he went to retreat it, Aziraphale reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

After a moment of shock, Crowley hummed, contently, and kept combing his blond curls with his fingers.

* * *

"So, Anathema's father. How is he? Is he still sick? Does he need more assistance?" Crowley hovered over his son, anxiety seeping through his hand movements.

Newt looked at him in awe, and snorted loudly.

"Oh my god! You- dad, you have a crush!" He wheezed, doubling over with laughter.

Miffed, Crowley crossed his arms.

"I can't see what's so funny-" He grumbled, trying to sound intimidating, but Newton wasn't paying attention "Young man, if you keep laughing at your father, I swear-"

"Sorry, sorry" Newton conceded, not looking sorry at all. He could now see what was so amusing about the constant teasing his father did to him "Why don't you just text him- Oh!" He laughed again at Crowley's pout "You don't have his number!" 

Newton tapped his chin, thinking, and then took out his phone 

"What do I gain if I get you Mr. Aziraphale's number?" He asked, coyly.

Crowley took a moment to feel proud of his boy before replying.

"If you  _ don't  _ get it for me, I'm disowning you"

* * *

Crowley walked out of the bathroom, distractedly drying his hair with a towel. 

"Good morning" Nested comfortably on Crowley's bed, Aziraphale smiled at him.

“Damn, you're so handsome. I really want to ask you to be mine. You know, officially” Crowley blurted out without a second thought.

“Well?” Aziraphale moved into a sitting position, pulling the covers up to his chest “Why don't you?”

Crowley sat at the corner of the bed, looking deep in thought.

“Wouldn't want to make things awkward between our kids, you know”

"You already told me, they're adults. They will be fine, dear” Aziraphale assured, and pulled Crowley closer. 

With a laughter, Crowley followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had the idea for Crowley and Aziraphale being Newton and Anathema's dads, alright, and it wouldn't go away so I thought "maybe I should draw a comic".  
> Except that it takes me so long to do comics, and usually don't even finish them.  
> So then I thought "what about a fic?" and I started writing it down, but couldn't flesh out the scenes even when I tried to so I just said "you know what let's keep it simple and short so I can have the satisfaction of finishing something", and here we are! I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are a really good way of letting me know what you thought!


End file.
